


SPN Challenge:- Pillow Talk

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word: plump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word of the week:- plump.Motel rooms are crappy, as are their pillows. Gen. Brother baiting.





	SPN Challenge:- Pillow Talk

With a grimace, Dean tried to plump up the wafer-thin pillow supplied to the unfortunate clients of the third-rate motel room.

He peered over at a beatific Sam, who to the contrary, was resting his head on one relatively puffy and comfortable.

:

'Wanna change beds?' Dean asked nonchalantly, though not holding out any hope of a positive reply from his sibling. 'The mattress on this one is pretty solid, suit your gigantor body better.'

'You're not getting my pillow, Dean, so don't bother trying to come up with lame excuses to get your hands on it,' Sam declared, rolling his eyes.

An audible huff echoed around the room. 'A guy can try, can't he?'

:

'Yeah, but a "guy"s gonna have to come up with a far better offer if he wants me to exchange a decent pillow for a piece of cardboard!'

'Forget it, dude,' Dean grumbled, 'even if, with all that hair as padding, you could sleep fine on this one.'

'Grow your hair too, Dean,' Sam replied, not feeling the sympathy for his brother, 'then you'd have the same 'padding' as me.'

'Bitch,' Dean muttered under his breath.

'I heard that,' Sam teased. 'Sleep well, Jerk!'


End file.
